1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to extension handles for handheld electrically powered tools and more particularly to an extension handle for a battery powered grass shear.
2. Background Art
Handheld battery powered grass shears have been popular gardening tools for a number of years. Generally, the user must bend, stoop or kneel while using the battery operated grass shear to trim the edges of a lawn or around obstables. An extension handle that permits on/off control of the grass shear at the remote, user held, end of the handle facilitates use of the grass shear from an upright, standing position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,385 discloses a tubular extension handle seated in a receiving bore formed in the plastic molded housing halves of the grass shear. However, there remains a need for an extension handle that is adapted to fit a battery operated grass shear that does not have an extension handle receiving bore.